Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data.
Several factors have so far limited the extent to which the size of an imaging device can be reduced. A first factor may be the size of the circuitry connected to the imaging sensor portion of the imaging device. A second factor may be the cumulative widths of the several components of the imaging device. Another factor limiting the size reduction or space usage in imaging devices may be the size of the antenna for transmitting (and/or receiving) data such as image data.
The size of available imaging devices relative to the small openings of many body lumens may be limiting. A reduced size imaging device may provide greater access to body lumens with narrow or restricted points of access. Further, reducing the space taken up by components of imaging devices may allow for other components to be included.
When some in-vivo image devices image lumens that may be relatively large, it may be desirable for the image device to provide a steady image stream of one wall of the lumen. When certain image devices move over the surfaces of such lumens, they may, for example, tumble end over end, thus producing jumpy motion or non-continuous images. Certain image devices may also not provide a relatively steady view of such lumens, and may not easily orient to portions of such lumens that may be desired to be imaged.